


A Little Comfort

by Tuiccim



Category: Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: Fluffiness. Bucky just needs a little comfort.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Little Comfort

“Sam, are you okay? You keep moving your shoulder like it hurts.” You look at him with head tilted.   
“No, I’m good. Just slept wrong or something.” Sam says.   
“Or Bucky slammed him a little hard this morning in training.” Steve smirks.   
“What’s the matter, Sam? Was I not delicate enough with you?” Bucky needles him with a shit eating grin.   
“I’m fine.” Sam deadpans.   
“Hey. I have just the thing. I’ll be right back.” You run to your room and grab a bottle of oil. Back in the common room you motion to Sam, “Come here.”  
“What’s that?” Sam asks.  
“It’s rosemary mint oil. It’s great for muscle aches.” You sit on the back of the couch and motion for him to come sit in front of you. When Sam doesn’t move you get insistent “Samuel Thomas Wilson, get over here.”  
Sam rolls his eyes but sits in front of you.   
“Take your shirt off.” You say tugging at the back of it.   
“Really, (Y/N)?” Sam whines while Bucky and Steve smirk at him.   
“Yes, really. Do you want oil all over your shirt?” You smile at him. “It’s not a big deal. Come on. You won’t regret it.”  
“Fine.” He says while removing his shirt.   
You put some of the oil on your hands and rub them together to warm the oil. Starting with the left shoulder that seemed to be hurting him.   
“How come you’ve never offered me a massage?” Steve asks.   
“Guess I never thought you needed it.” You smirk at him. “Big, tough super soldier that you are.”  
You worked both Sam’s shoulders and neck. When you hit a painful knot in his shoulder Sam groans.   
“Yeah, definitely have a knot there. How’s that?” You say to him.   
“Good. You’re good at this, (Y/N).” Sam is leaning into your touch now.   
“Yeah, I’ve got some experience.” You say.   
Wanda walks in and sees what you are doing, “Ohhhhh, (Y/N), you have the massage oil. Will you do my feet again?”  
“Sure, let me finish up with Sam.” You laugh. Last week Wanda spent a day standing in heels and was limping at the end of it. You had rubbed her feet down with peppermint oil to soothe the ache.   
“Yeah, Wanda, she’ll be done with me in about an hour or two.” Sam says.   
“Oh, really?” You laugh. “This coming from someone I had to practically force into this.”  
“I have learned my lesson and will never doubt you again.” Sam raises a hand as if making a solemn promise and then moans when you rub the sides of his spine between his shoulder blades.   
“Calm down, Birdbrain. You’re gonna make a mess on the couch.” Bucky snarks.  
You chuckle. “Okay, Sam. Wanda’s turn.”  
Sam groans as Wanda says “Yay!”  
You slide down to sit on the couch and Wanda sits adjacent to you propping her feet in your lap.   
As soon as you begin rubbing her feet with the oil she lets out a long “Yeeessssss!”  
You’re cracking up at Wanda’s theatrics when you look up to see Bucky watching your hands intensely as you work the soles of Wanda’s feet. “You got a foot fetish, Bucky?”   
Bucky’s eyes shoot up to yours with a slight tinge of pink. “No. I just zoned out for a second.”  
“Uh-huh.” You smirk at him and wink. You’re still new to the team having only joined the Avengers four months ago. You had built a good rapport with everyone.  
“So, how’d you learn to do that?” He asks.  
“Big family. My siblings and mom would always ask me to rub their backs or feet or whatever was aching. Kinda got to be the family massage therapist.” You shrug. “My family’s the touchy-feely kind. Always hugs and kisses. Laying on each other. Messing with each other. We're a goofy lot.”  
“Sounds fun.” He smiles.   
“Oh, yeah. Fun, funny, and full of drama. Never a dull moment.”  
“How many siblings do you have?” He gives you a small smile.  
“Two brothers. Three sisters.” You say.  
“Wait,” Wanda says, “there’s five more of you?”  
You laugh, “Actually, I’m the odd ball out. Alright, darling, put your socks back on so you don’t get oil all over the floor or go slip sliding.”  
“Thanks, (Y/N).” Wanda says.   
“You’re welcome.” You smile at her and give her a quick squeeze. “I’m gonna go put this away and wash my hands.”

Two days later you are heading to your room when you spot Bucky. He had returned from a mission a couple of hours before and looked worse for wear.   
“Hey Bucky. How’d it go?” You ask.   
“Ran into a little trouble but nothing we couldn’t handle.” He says.   
“There’s not much you guys can’t handle.” You say.   
He shrugs but then winces.   
“Are you okay? Did you hurt your shoulder?” You ask.   
“No big deal.” He says.   
“Do you need some medicine?”  
“No. It’ll be fine.”   
“How about some of that rosemary mint oil? I’ll massage it in. It’ll help.” You smile.   
“It’ll heal by tomorrow. Don’t wanna waste your time.”   
“It’s not a waste of time if it gives you some comfort now. Just because you heal faster doesn’t mean you shouldn’t help it out.” You say, taking his hand and tugging him towards your room.   
“You sure you don’t mind?” He says despite willingly following you.   
“Wouldn’t have offered if I did.” You smile back at him. In your room, you go to the bathroom and grab the oil. Bucky is standing in the middle of your room looking unsure of what he should do. “Come here and sit on the bed with your back to me.”  
“Okay.” Awkwardly, Bucky climbs on the bed and sits.   
“Take your shirt off.” You say.   
“Oh….yeah.” He complies and you see a bit of pink in his cheeks.   
“I’m sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?” You ask.   
“No! No, I’m good.” He says.   
“Okay. Lemme know if anything I do hurts or anything.”  
“Yeah, Doll. You got it.”  
You smile behind him at the endearment. It was cute. You’d never been called ‘doll’ before. You start to work moving across his shoulders. You ask if it’s okay to go over his scars on the left side and he says it’s fine. You work across his upper back and shoulders and then move up his neck. He’s leaning into your touch and letting out little hums as you work different spots. You work your fingers into his scalp and he lets out a moan. Encouraged, you work your hands back down his neck and then back up into his scalp again. This elicits another moan. You continue to work his scalp, around his ears, and then lean his head back against you to massage his forehead and temples. His eyes are closed and his mouth is parted allowing little sighs and moans to escape. It’s as he’s leaned back against you that you notice the considerable tent in his sweatpants. You smile to yourself, but don’t think much of it. Most people get turned on by touch. You continue rubbing Bucky’s neck and scalp eventually asking, “Is there anywhere you’d like me to go over again?”  
“Everywhere?” Bucky says with a little chuckle.   
“So, in other words, you’re not ready for me to stop?” You laugh.   
“Doll, I could sit here for days and let you do that.”  
“I think you’d get hungry at some point.” You laugh. You work his right shoulder and down his arm to his hand. You pull his hand taut and rub across his palms with your thumbs. Running your hands back up his arm, you begin to rub on each side of his spine with the side of your hands. He leans over a little more allowing you to move your hands lower along his spine. The position gives you room to lean into him, putting more pressure into your strokes.  
Bucky grunts and you still your hands. "Did I hurt you?"  
"No! God, no! Please don't stop." He grits out. You continue your ministrations but your mind wanders. Since Bucky's escape from Hydra and deprogramming you wonder how much human touch he's had. Most people seemed a little afraid of him. The metal arm is intimidating, but he's such a sweet guy. Funny, too. And drop dead gorgeous.   
You make a long stroke from his lower back up to his neck and Bucky moans out, "Do that again, please."  
You repeat the action twice more eliciting more moans. You slide your hands back up his neck and into his scalp again, he leans into the touch groaning. The sounds coming from him causes heat to pool between your legs. Your mind starts battling your body. Not a good idea, not a good idea, your brain is screaming. However, your body is simply yelling, want, want, want.   
"Ho...how does that feel?" You stutter breathlessly.  
"Amazing." Bucky grits out. "Everything you do is amazing."  
You ponder that statement wondering if it means more than it seems. Bucky apparently realizes what he says and starts stammering, "I mean, with your hands. The massage. It's… it's great. And, and, uh, you know, you're uh, you're really good at this."  
"Thanks, Bucky. I'm glad I could make you feel a little better." You are still rubbing up and down his neck as you talk.  
"I always feel better when I'm around you." He says.   
"What do you mean?" You allow your arms to slide around his neck and lean around him a little to look in his face.  
"Just, ya know. You're amazing. All of you. You're sweet and funny and beautiful. Whenever I'm around you I feel like things are good." He says nervously.  
Shocked, you sit next to him on the bed so you can see his face more clearly. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."  
Bucky looks at you in disbelief, "Me?"  
"Yeah." You whisper and smile shyly. "You are this incredible person and I'm so happy I got assigned to the Avengers so I could meet you."  
"You're glad you got to meet a semi-stable 100 year old man?" Bucky jokes.  
Playfully, you swat his arm. "Shut it. And, Yeah, I'm very glad." You reach up and cup his cheek and after a moment looking into his eyes, you lean in to kiss him. He responds immediately, capturing your mouth and snaking an arm around your waist to pull you closer. Bucky's tongue explores your mouth and you tangle your hands in his hair.   
Bucky shifts, laying you down on the bed and he hovers over you propped on his elbows. He looks in your eyes and smiles, "Does that mean you'll be my girl?"  
You grin up at him, "That's exactly what it means. Now, shut up and kiss me silly."


End file.
